


От: "ФБР"

by joeysclerosis



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeysclerosis/pseuds/joeysclerosis
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	От: "ФБР"

За окном глубокая ночь, а Тайлер все не мог уснуть. Вернее сказать, он даже не пытался, тупо тратил драгоценное время сна на всякую хрень, без конца обновляя ленту в Твиттере и отвечая на редкие сообщения в общем чате. За окном уже сгустилась ночь, было что-то около двух ночи, так что разум был слегка затуманен общим недосыпом и сегодняшней бессонной ночью. 

Он вздрогнул, когда услышал уведомление из Тамблера. Должно быть, он задремал, пока ничего не происходило. Немного поругавшись на себя, Джозеф открыл новое личное сообщение. 

"Привет, нашел твой блог совершенно случайно, и, мне кажется, ты довольно интересный человек, - гласило сообщение, - ты не против пообщаться немного?"

Тайлер ответил дружелюбным "Нет, я, конечно, не против общения" практически сразу же. Спать, конечно, немного хотелось, но этого он пока не планировал. 

Разговор завязался довольно быстро, новый собеседник был интересным, у них совпали взгляды на жизнь, вкусы к музыке и интересы в политике, так что, сон Тайлера как рукой сняло, он с живой улыбкой отвечал на каждое сообщение, пока не прочитал следующее:

"Слушай, я бы правда хотел увидеть твое лицо, если это возможно. У тебя в блоге я только пару детских фоток видел, но сейчас-то тебе больше, чем пять, верно?"

Сперва хихикнув, Тайлер нахмурился. Он не был из тех людей, которые ни под какими пытками не показывают лицо, просто сейчас, после постоянного недосыпа и общей усталости, он выглядел как раздавленный жизнью баклажан. Обычно он выглядел не так, но чего ж теперь. А страшным перед таким интересным собеседником представать не хотелось. В ракурсе сила, решил Джозеф и достал смартфон, вздыхая. 

Через полчаса мучений, парень осознал, что огромные синяки под глазами невозможно убрать углом, если, конечно, не держать камеру под таким углом, где лица будет не видно. Это разочаровывало. Отправив новому знакомому первую попавшуюся фотографию, Тайлер печально вздохнул и приписал в следующем сообщении заверения в том, что он обычно не такой уставший и заебанный. Ответ пришел почти сразу. Нет же! Пришло что-то на телефон. 

От: "Федеральное Бюро Расследований"  
"Эй, ты красивый под любым углом, не измывайся над собой. Лучше бы покушал, ты давно не ел. И спать иди".

Джозеф опешил. Прям так и сел с широко раскрытыми глазами. При попытке проверить номер, оказалось, что он скрыт, а сообщение туда отправить было невозможно. Откровенно говоря, Тай слегка струхнул. Однако, желудку понравилось предложение незнакомого человека, поэтому молодой человек поднялся и вместе с ноутбуком пошлепал на кухню. Говорить о странной смс с кем-то не хотелось, мало ли, примут еще за галлюцинации от недостатка сна. Поев, а точнее, намявшись всякого дерьма, Тайлер сыто вздохнул. Глаза сами собой начинали закрываться, так что, он быстро попрощался с собеседником из Тамблера и закрыл ноутбук. 

От: "Федеральное Бюро Расследований"  
"Спокойной ночи, объект №893415 :-)"

Мотнув головой и нахмурившись, Тайлер завалился на кровать, с трудом подумав про то, что стоило бы сменить постельное. 

***

С того дня "Федеральное Бюро Расследований" упорно молчал и Тайлер даже слегка опечалился, но довольно быстро забыл. Чел с Тамблера молчал тоже, но у него, вроде как, был завал на учебе. 

Тайлер же никогда не был должником по учебе, он всегда сдавал все вовремя, о чем свидетельствовали его огромные синяки. Однако, сегодня, когда он успешно сдал последний экзамен перед летом, Тайлер клятвенно пообещал себе, что начнет высыпаться и следить за тем, что ест. Ну, он хотя бы постарается. 

Поэтому сегодня, ранним воскресным утром (ну, одиннадцать это ведь рано?) он отправился в магазин, закупиться чем-нибудь, что следует готовить, а не просто разогреть за пятнадцать минут. Он совсем забыл, что примерно в такое время обычно звонит мама, поэтому ему было весьма неловко, когда пришлось поднять трубку с полной корзиной в одной руке. "Надо было брать тележку, - укорил себя Тайлер, - и так каждый раз!"

\- Дорогой, ты не мог бы включить камеру? Мы с отцом хотим тебя видеть, давно ведь не виделись. 

\- Да, мам, давай как-нибудь позже? Я сейчас в магазине и это было бы странно...

\- Брось, ты красивый в любом помещении. 

Тайлер замер, как-то резко переставая слышать то, что говорит ему мама. Он с убитым выражением лица повернулся на голос. Напротив него стоял молодой парень с насмешливо-приветливым выражением лица.

\- Явернусьдомойиперезвоню, мам.

Тайлер даже не знал, что сказать. "Ты только что сказал прямо как тот чувак из моих смс"? 

\- Я-э... - начал он, но незнакомец уже разглядывал его корзину. 

\- Кажется, тебе понадобится немного помощи, объект №893415?

\- Лучше Тайлер. 

Глаза незнакомца смеялись, как, кажется, и все лицо. Тайлеру некстати пришло в голову сравнение с солнечным зайчиком. 

\- Хорошо, что вы там у себя мысли читать не научились. - совершенно искренне сообщил он.

\- О, мы работаем в этом направлении!


End file.
